Return Of The Infinite Empire
by Vila Restal
Summary: A/U: The Infinite Empire is on it's way to reclaim their slaves and will stop at nothing to do so! Can the Skywalker family and the Jedi stop them? Rated T for langauge at times. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Lehon – The Unknown World_

The Rakatan Empire was rising again after being defeated by their slaves so long ago. The Warrior class Rakata had regained their strength after many millennia by rediscovering the Force! They then found their way to the Priest class Rakata, and enslaved them and forcing them to reveal their secrets of their ancestors!

They had rebuilt the interior of their Temple and began construction of a new Star Forge! It was bigger and stronger than the original, and it showed! They slowly began to reclaim their knowledge of the Star Maps and learn the locations of their former slaves! They vowed that they would make them suffer far worse than they could possibly imagine! Their leader then ordered them to begin their conquest and destroy those who would oppose them! He then began going over his plans with his followers to ensure that they would rule for all eternity!

_Coruscant – Middle of the night_

Brian woke up with a splitting headache for some reason. He wasn't sure if it wasn't because of the spicy meal his mother had served for dinner, or the wine that he and Jillian had after they brought the twins and Brianna home. He quietly got out of bed and headed towards the 'fresher. He shut the door and turned on the light. He then opened the cabinet, only to discover that they had no aspirin in it!

He muttered a few choices words in different dialects, and finally ending with _'kriffer'_ for not remembering to pick some up the last time he and Jillian had gone shopping! He then went to the kitchen to get some water, hoping that would help. He knew he should have studied more about healing oneself through the Force, but never bothered. He cursed himself more realizing that he should have.

As he was about to drink some water, the comm. unit flashed on since he didn't want to wake up his family with the noise it would make sometimes to let everyone know there was a call coming in. He activated the unit, and to see his father looking at him.

"You look like a Rancor had taken you outside and played with you a bit before throwing you away dad." Brian said with a smart mouth to his father.

"You don't look any better son. Have you felt a disturbance in the Force tonight?" Anakin asked Brian.

"No, should I?" Brian wanted to know.

"I did, and I have a terrible headache because of it." Anakin told him.

"I have one too, and I don't have any aspirin right now. Do you have any?" Brian asked.

"Come up here and I'll give you some and we need to talk about the disturbance as well."

"I just hope that Jillian doesn't wake up and starts to look for me now. I'll leave her a note and I'll be there shortly. Say has Luke and 'she who has you wrapped around her finger' called you to ask the same thing?"

"I imagine they will shortly, and who knows how many other Jedi may have felt this as well." Anakin told Brian.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I'll be there in a bit." Brian said before shutting off the comm. unit.

He then found a piece of flimsi and a pen and began to write Jillian a note. He left it where he knew she would find it and quietly thank the Maker that he was in his sleep wear when his father had called, for it would have been embarrassing for his father to see him otherwise. He then found his access card and headed towards the lift and pressed the button for his parent's apartment. He then wondered what could have made such a disturbance in the Force, but know that he and his family along with the rest of the Jedi won't have long to wait!


	2. Chapter 2

_Tattoonie – Mos Eisley Cantina_

The patrons including some Sand People were enjoying themselves drinking, gambling, and listening to the band, some smuggling deals being made. They then heard a large explosion and weapons being discharged! Everyone grabbed their blasters and started shooting at the invaders! But there was no stopping them, they had superior fire power! They were also using the Force to either capture or kill everyone inside!

The invaders then led the survivors outside to be transported to the Dune Sea to begin construction of a temple in their honor. The survivors hoped that someone was able to contact the Galactic Alliance and to send help. But only time would tell if anyone was able to do so, and if help would arrive in time!

_Coruscant – Senate Building_

Chancellor Mon Mothma was at her desk going over the usual reports on things in the GA. She still wondered if Brian Skywalker's report was correct about a war that was coming soon. It was nearly seven years ago when he left instructions not to destroy the means to protect the Alliance that Palpatine began work on. The comm. unit on her desk buzzed, and she answered the call.

"Yes." She said to her secretary.

"Chancellor, there's a Top Priority message from communications for you. It's ready for you to read."

"Patch it through." She told her secretary.

The image was replaced by the image of first Tattoonie, then that of the person.

"This is Deak from Anchor Head on Tattoonie. We've been invaded by creatures of unknown origin! We need help right away! They either captured or killed everyone from here to Mos Eisley! We need the GA to send help right away!..." Deak said before communications were cut off!

Mon Mothma knew that the invasion may have begun now! She had to assemble the Senate to see that everyone was willing to send help to Tattoonie and begin rescue efforts and hold back the invaders! She is hoping that the Senate will approve this and also send the Jedi to fight as well. Only time will tell if they do or not. If not, then she was going to go ahead and send ships and the Jedi anyway, for she did not want to see more blood being spelled now if possible!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Sorry for not updating sooner, but a lot had happened to me. First, my daughter is heading to college to finish up her degree in Mass Communication. LOL! But more importantly, the day after my mother's birthday, my brother who is only 18 months older than me had passed on. I'm still grieving, but will continue this story now. This chapter and the rest of this story, along with future ones will be dedicated to him. We were the only two out of the five of us that actually got along together. LOL! I'm still hurting from the loss, but must move on now. Please be patient if I don't update like I had done before. I will now begin this chapter. May the Force with you big brother. You will be missed. **

_Manaan – Two days later_

Brian and Jillian arrived on Manaan to make sure everything was alright in case their home world was invaded like Tattoonie and Kashyyyk. Luke had gone to Tattoonie with Mara, while Han, Chewie, and Leia went to Kashyyyk. They agreed it would be better to split up to cover more ground, and to find out what they could about the invaders. The new governor, Needa, greeted them with open arms.

"I'm pleased to greet you Knight's Skywalker. I'm honored to…" He started to say before being cut off by Brian.

"You can dispense with the pleasantries Governor. We're here to help Manaan prepare for possible invasion from forces unknown." Brian told him.

"I can assure you that the Troopers and Selkath are ready for anything. I have the Selkath High Council's reassurance that they will help in anything if the invaders should come here." He told both Brian and Jillian.

"I hope you're correct on this governor. I had to see what would happen if they don't." Jillian told him with a stern look on her face.

"Let me escort you to your apartment." Governor Needa said to them.

"We know the way. After all, we grew up here." Brian said while reaching for Jillian's and walking off.

Jillian just shook her head at her husband as they left the dumbfounded governor alone.

"You know, you shouldn't have treated the governor like that." Jillian said to Brian once they were out of earshot.

"I had to get that toadie to shut-up even if it was for a minute. I don't know how mom and Leia handle that type of person while on the Senate? It's beyond me." He told her with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I just wished that we didn't have to leave the twins and Brianna behind. They wanted to come with us." She reminded Brian for the hundredth time.

"I know, but this is no place for Padawans right now. I know that the other Jedi are taking their Padawans with them, but if anything should happen to them, I don't know what we would do." He said to her with a solemn voice.

"They can handle themselves. But at least they're still on Coruscant, and hopefully nothing will happen to them while they are there." She told Brian.

"I'm more worried what they will do while on Coruscant, or have you forgotten what the twins and Ben have done?" Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Brianna is no picnic either with what she tries to pull at the temple." Jillian said with a smile on her face as well.

"Let's not forget what Jacen and Jaina have done as well. Han and Leia are going to have their hands full as well." Brian reminded her.

"Here's our place. Let's get settled in and start to form a plan in case the invaders decide to show up."

"Let's do that later. I just want to enjoy being with you right now before anything happens while we're here." Brian said in a seductive voice.

"I like how you're thinking." She said before giving her husband a passionate kiss.

Brian made sure that the door was locked and they headed for some alone time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Orbit above Tattoonie – 2 Days after the Invasion_

GA ship _Avenger_ came into orbit above Tattoonie, and the captain of the ship could not believe his eye at the sight! There was a cruiser that he had never seen before, nor his crew! Luke and Mara stood next to the captain, and felt the Dark Side of the Force coming from not only the ship, but from Tattoonie as well! Before anyone could say anything, fighter craft were being launched from the cruiser, and heading straight for them!

"_**Launch all fighters! And send ground assault personnel and craft to the surface! Then raise the shields!"**_ The captain yelled to his crew.

"Luke, we should go down to the planet and see if we can do anything to rescue the people being held prisoner." Mara told him.

"I agree. Captain, we're going down to the surface to see about stopping the invaders and rescuing the prisoners that they have." Luke told him.

"Alright then Knight Skywalker. You and your wife be careful down there." He said to them before they headed to Mara's ship, the _Jade Saber_.

They launched at the same time as the transport ships carrying the troopers and ground assault weapons. They encounter some of the fighters, which both Luke and Mara destroyed before landing on the surface of Tattoonie, not too far from Ben's hut. Luke, Mara, and the Commander for the ground assault went inside to discuss their plans.

"Commander, I need you to set up a perimeter around here, and then send out patrols to see what the enemy strength is like where the prisoners are." Luke told him.

"Sir, we have the ground assault vehicles ready and the troopers to operate them. We should go ahead and send them now." He told Luke.

"I agree with him Farmboy. This needs to be done and now." Mara told Luke.

"Alright then. Get everyone combat ready and let's see about fighting off these invaders." Luke conceded.

The commander left issuing orders to his subordinates and making sure the troopers were fully armed to the teeth with every type of weapon they had. While this was going on, Luke looked around the one time home of Obi-Wan's. It brought back the short memories of talking to him here. As he was looking around, he spotted something in the corner. He went over there, and there standing there was some sort of droid that was over 2 meters tall!

Mara came over to him, and saw the droid as well. She looked at it, and wondered what type of droid this was.

"Hey Luke, did Obi-Wan ever mention ever building a droid like this?" She asked him.

"Not to my knowledge. I know Brian and Ahsoka were living here during his exile. I wonder if he may know anything about it." Luke said more to himself.

"Let's see if we can get him on the commlink and see if he knows anything about this." Mara said while getting out her commlink.

She then set her commlink to her cousin's commlink, and waited for Jillian to answer. After a minute, she heard Jillian's voice on the other end.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Jillian. I have a question for Brian. And I can tell that the two of you were doing something, so get him on the here." Mara told Jillian matter-of-factly.

"_What's up Mara?" _ Brian asked.

"There's some sort of droid here, and me and Luke were wondering if you know anything about it?"

"_I knew there was something I had forgotten when Ahsoka and I left here! Listen, do me a favor. Have that droid brought up to the Avenger and when Jillian and I get done here, we'll meet up with you. Don't fool around with that droid though. I haven't finished with him yet. We'll see you soon." _Brian said before cutting off the connection.

"You heard him Luke. We're not to fool around with this droid until we meet up with them soon. I wonder what type of droid this is?" Mara wondered.

"I don't know Mara. But let's hope that it proves to be helpful and soon." Luke said to her.

Little did they know that the droid would prove to be more helpful than they could imagine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kashyyyk_

Han and Leia had gone to Kashyyyk to make sure that no one on Chewie's homeworld was harmed in any way. After checking in on Chewie's family and playing with Chewie's cubs, they then went to the lift that would take them to the Shadowlands.

As the lift was descending down, Leia kept having a feeling through the Force that there was danger here even though there were no other ships in the area around Kashyyyk. Han reassured her that there was nothing to worry about, and that she was letting her imagination get the best of her.

"I don't know Han. I keep getting this feeling that we're not alone down here." Leia told him.

"I don't know about that sweetheart. But there are Kinrath spiders that are dangerous though Leia. From what Chewie told me the first time I came here, you have to be careful not to get stung by them. They have a poison that is treatable within a certain time before it kills you." Han told her.

Chewie looked at his two friends and hoped that they would be a match for what was in store when they see the machine that none of his people could operate. He remembered his father had told him the story of an ancestor of theirs had helped a Jedi Knight and the Jedi had helped his ancestor with restoring his father back as the rightful ruler of the village. Chewie knew that his cousin would be the Chieftain one day even though he didn't like the idea himself.

Chewie's cousin offered the Chieftain title to him, but Chewie refused it because he didn't want to be Chieftain himself. His cousin resigned himself to his fate because he wanted to continue just being a Wookiee and raise his family himself. Chewie the informed Han and Leia that there was danger up ahead and they should get their weapons ready.

They went behind some bushes and knelt down behind them. They saw about four Kinrath spiders preying on a dead animal. One of the Kinrath for some reason picked up the scent of new prey and proceeds towards Han, Leia, and Chewie. Han started to blast the Kinrath with his blaster, and it took a few blasts before it fell dead. The three remaining Kinrath then started towards them, and everyone began to defend themselves.

Chewie was firing his Bowcaster while Han was still firing with his blaster. Leia got out her Lightsaber, and went towards the nearest Kinrath. She dodged the first swipe of the Kinrath leg that had the poison in it and struck the spider, only to get it angrier with her! This went on for a couple of minutes before Leia found an opening and struck the fatal blow killing the Kinrath.

They then regrouped and continued towards their destination. They finally found an old style computer that had to date back more than twenty thousand years! They approached the computer, only to find it had its memory core wiped clean and no other information could be retrieved from it. Chewie told them that it wasn't like this the last time he was here, and that it must have been done just recently.

"It's not your fault Chewie. The invaders must have been here and not have made their presence known." Han said to Chewie.

"I don't know about that Han. After all, they made sure that they made themselves known when they started on Tattoonie and some of the other places they've been. Why not here?" Leia wondered.

"I don't know princess, but we better get going and meet up with your brothers to see if they found anything." Han said as they started towards the lift.

Little did they realize that their conversation was being heard by the Rakatan on their attack ship, and they were going to follow them to where they could destroy not only them, but anyone else that got in their way including the Jedi that they have heard so much about!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone, Sorry for not updating sooner, but with the death of my brother back in July and my daughter going off to college for her last 2 years to get her Masters in Mass Communications(which makes no sense to me since she doesn't talk to me or my wife unless she want's something! LOL!). Will hopefully update more now so please be patient. I am also having more stories forming in my head so keep an eye out for them in the near future. Thanks for reading and reviewing. May the Force be with you!**

_Manaan – One week later_

The battle was intense since the invaders had arrived! The GA soldiers and the Selkath were doing their best along with Brian and Jillian Skywalker and the Jedi that had arrived just a couple of days ago! Everyone went to every part of Manaan City to protect the citizens.

Everything seemed like it was going to be lost until the arrival of the Death Stars to destroy the invaders ship! Everyone including the Selkath rejoice over the arrival of the Death Star and the help it gave to everyone on Manaan. As the fighters and the ground troops were rounding up the remaining invaders in hoping to question them, there was a loud explosion a few miles away from the city that caused a large column of water to appear.

"What the kriff was that?!" Brian wanted to know.

"I don't know Brian, but that was huge." Jillian said to him while looking out the window where the explosion had occurred.

"I'll get troopers and Selkath to investigate that." Governor Needa informed them.

"Whatever that was, it must have been important to them that it was destroyed." Brian commented.

Just then, all the prisoners had fallen to the floor and did not move!

"Get a doctor here to examine them! And have your weapons trained on them in case this is a trick!" Brian told everyone.

A doctor came a short time later with everyone with weapons trained on the bodies in case anything happened. The doctor did his best to figure out the anatomy of the invaders, and finally made his decision.

"It appears they are did Knight Skywalker, but from what I don't know." The doctor told Brian.

Brian and Jillian along with everyone else didn't know what to do now since they could not get any information from the invaders. Every Jedi then had a vision of what the invaders were after and saw an underwater structure that was destroyed along with some of the sea life that was there. Governor Needa informed Brian and Jillian that there was a submersible that could take them to where the explosion occurred and that they could leave immediately.

"Alright then. Jillian you better get your deep-sea suit out as well as mine since we're going swimming in a submersible. I want the rest of everyone that is here to check for more casualties and to see if any inhabitants are missing as well. Let's get ready Jillian." Brian said as he and Jillian went to change.

Governor Needa ordered the submersible ready to launch and to have some Selkath to go with them in case something should go wrong down there. The rest of the Jedi and troopers then went to make sure that everyone living on Manaan was alright.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lehon_

The leader of the Rakatan was very angry that there were setbacks to his plans on enslaving the beings where their Star Maps were! He then ordered his ship ready to take him to the Star Forge and vowed that he would oversee the operations of taking over the galaxy himself! He felt the power of the Dark Side of the Force, and it felt wonderful to him.

He was greeted at the landing platform by his aides as he climbed up the ramp to his ship and sat down before takeoff. He went over the plans in his mind as to what he was going to do next. He then had a vision of a Jedi Temple on a planet that was never known of before. He smiled at the thought of destroying that Temple and the Jedi inside it.

Once he disembarked his ship, he headed to the Command Center to inform the operators where to take the Star Forge. He then sent out messages to every ship that he sent out to join him in the upcoming battle that would take place. He smiled to himself at the thought of the death and destruction his empire was going to cause. He then envisions the slaves that would be under his command to do what he wanted! He then went over battle plans with his commanders for the upcoming battle that he was sure he would win!

_Tattoonie_

The battle for Tattoonie was not going well until one of the Dreadnought Destroyers had shown up and turned the tide of battle! The invaders ship had gone into hyperspace before it was destroyed, leaving just the inhabitants on the planet. Luke and Mara investigated the Temple that was being built around an old cave with a structure inside it. But before anyone could get near it, it had exploded and there was nothing left!

Luke got up first and looked for Mara, and saw her body just a few feet from where he was! He ran to her, and checked her vitals. He was relieved when she smiled up at him and told him that she loved him. He then got up on her feet and checked on the inhabitants to make sure they were alright.

After leaving a garrison on Tattoonie, they headed up to the Avenger to head to Manaan next and deliver the droid to Brian. Luke is hoping that the droid would be helpful in dealing with the invaders for they did not know if they could stop them or not. Only time would tell with the next time they ran into them again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Orbit above Manaan_

The _Avenger_ had received a message from Gov. Needa that everyone was to be evacuated from the planet because of the explosion that not only destroyed the area where the explosion happened, but that of a large sea creature that they claimed was their 'God'. The captain of the _Avenger _called more ships to help with the evacuation procedures and help relocate everyone to their near homes.

Brian, Jillian, and everyone else that was involved with defending the planet came up in the shuttle and disembarked. Luke and Mara greeted them and headed towards their cabin. Brian saw the droid that he was working on while in exile on Tattoonie, and smiled.

"Glad it's still in one piece, otherwise I'll have to make Luke put it back together again." Brian said with a wicked smile on his face.

"What's so special about this droid dear cousin? It looks like a piece of junk to me." Mara said to Brian in a sarcastic voice.

"I found this droid while in Anchorhead one day while I was in exile, and I haggled the price down to where I could afford it." Brian told her while remembering that day.

"I seem to remember seeing this in the droid shop when I was little, but wondered why no one ever bothered to buy it." Luke told them.

"It looks like something the twins and Brianna could work on." Jillian told them.

"I wouldn't let them. There's something about this droid that I feel a connection to for some reason. Luke, why don't you take a closer look and see if you feel what I feel when I'm near it." Brian said to Luke.

"Okay." Luke said to his brother.

Luke stepped closer to the droid, and sure enough, he did feel like he knew it from somewhere, but did not know where from. He then took a closer look at the plating, and noticed two small scratch marks on it that read _R.S._ It dawned on Luke that it may have belonged to their ancestor Revan Skywalker, and that maybe the droid could give them some answers!

"How did you know where to get this droid? Uncle Owen looked at it one day and said that it was too much money." Luke told them.

"Like I said, I haggled the price down to where I could afford it. The only thing is, I don't have all the parts to get it operational again. I need some sort of power source to get it up and running again." Brian told them.

"Why not just go to the quartermaster on this ship and see if he has something that you can use." Jillian said to him while smiling.

Before anyone could do anything else, an announcement came over the PA system.

"_**ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! THIS IS THE CAPTAIN! WE ARE WITHDRAWING FROM THE PLANET AND HEADING STRAIGHT TO CORUSCANT! ALL PERSONNEL PREPARE FOR COMBAT! CORUSCANT IS UNDER ATTACK! WE WILL ENGAGE THE ENEMY ONCE WE REACH THE CAPITAL! GOOD LUCK TO YOU AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH EVERYONE!"**_ The captain announced to everyone.

"I better get to the quartermaster and fast." Brian told them as he was heading out the door.

"We better get our stuff ready before the fighting begins." Luke told both Jillian and Mara.

They then set about getting themselves ready for the upcoming battle. Brian returned a short time later and got himself ready as well. He then put in the power convertor into the droid, and watched as it came on line for the first time since it was shut down so long ago. It raised its arms and pulled out a blaster from a small compartment it had on its side, and aimed it at Brian!


	9. Chapter 9

Brian saw the Blaster being pointed at him, and used the Force to disarm the droid. He put the Blaster down on the floor and tried to talk to the droid.

"Listen, there's no need to point a Blaster at me or my family here. Do you understand me?!" Brian asked.

"Condescending voice: I do understand you. I am not stupid 'Meatbag'." The droid said before it tried to reach for another weapon.

"There's no need to talk to us and to point weapons at us. After all, we are Jedi Knights." Luke said to the droid while making sure that Mara and Jillian were safe.

"Skywalker, I can protect myself. Now move so I can use my Lightsaber on this walking tin can." Mara said while reaching for her saber.

"Query: Did you say Skywalker?" The droid asked.

"Yes she did. I'm Brian Skywalker, and this is my brother Luke and our wives Jillian and Mara. We also have a sister named Leia Skywalker-Solo. And we all have children. What is your designation?" Brian and everyone else wanted to know.

"Answer: It is HK-47. I was the droid that Revan Skywalker, also known as Darth Revan had built. Now Meatbag known as Brian Skywalker, where is my master?" HK asked while looking at Brian with his cold stare.

Everyone went into detail about Revan's history after the Star Forge and the events leading up to this time period. HK asked questions along the way to get clarification on events over the last few years, only to discover that Brian had taken on his master's Sith name for a short period and find him in a droid shop in Anchorhead on Tattoonie.

They then explained to HK about what was going on now, and hopefully he could provide answers they may need. Once HK got the information, he then informed them that they were dealing with the Rakatan from the planet Lehon. He informed them about the two different tribes that his master had dealt with when it came to destroy the Star Forge.

"Thanks for the information HK, we really appreciate it." Jillian said to HK.

"Exasperated voice: You're welcome Meatbag."

"HK, as your new master, you will reframe from calling anyone here that name again. But you can to our sister all you want." Brian said with a smile on his face.

The others just rolled their eyes at him now that he has a droid that can throw insults at Leia as well.

"Very well master. I will no longer call anyone here Meatbag unless confronted by the sister Leia which I can call Meatbag." HK said before picking up his weapon from the floor.

Luke then looked out the viewport as they came out of lightspeed, and saw the battle that was going on both above and on the surface of Coruscant! This was one battle that everyone had to win!


	10. Chapter 10

_Orbit above Coruscant_

The battle for Coruscant was going on! Every known species from across the galaxy was involved with both defending the planet and the galaxy at large! Even the Corporate Sector government became involved with the battle as well since they were neighbors, and was afraid they would be next!

The leader of the Rakatan smiled as the Star Forge was launching ships from its bay's in a speed that the Galactic Alliance had never seen before! Even with the World Devastator's been having a hard time making more fighter craft themselves! But the leader knew eventually the GA would fall and he would seize control and expand his empire farther than he could imagine! He felt a disturbance in the Force, and knew the Jedi scum were coming to challenge him! But he would have his own droids slow them down and dwindle their numbers to where there would be none to challenge him!

He then looked out the view port and saw two spherical ships and two very large ships and two other ships that copied the Star Forge in producing more ships. The ships began to fire upon the Star Forge, and he saw parts of the Forge begin to drift off into space! This could not happen to the Star Forge, and he vowed revenge upon these slaves! He then felt another disturbance in the Force to see holes being cut into the ceiling above him! He then realized that the intruders had managed to get here with the help of the ships that blasted the Forge!

Jedi and soldiers and a droid had surrounded him, and he was going to fight for his life now! He gloated to himself that if he died, he would take as many of the slave scum with him! He called for his staff that was made of cortosis, and waited for the next move!


End file.
